Mugglelympic Games
by promethea
Summary: Translate of the fic muglelimpiadas from spanish. "The revenge of the mudbloods, in a competition that the slytherins don't want to win. They just want to finish with the pride unharmed".
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone!**

**I'm Jennyhale, and I'm the one translating this magnificent fic. The fic belongs to promethea, that's why it is being published in her account. English is not my native language, so some Betas are helping me: **Twilight684, Sapphire Leo.

Chapter 1: Those little words

When the sixth Hogwarts year started every single student, teacher and wizard of the wizarding community felt frightened. The war could start at any time, destroying every positive thing they had.

When the sixth school year started, nobody would have guessed what was just about to happen. Draco Malfoy would have laughed very hard if someone had told him what was about to happen. But, of course, everything is possible in a world in which fate is ruled by gimmicky and ironic laws.

It is a fact that when you speak badly about someone that someone would be behind you, listening to everything you have to say. And even if the person you are speaking with tries to warn you, he or she will never be able to do it before it is too late, and you have said something that will surely start a catastrophe. That is something as inevitable as the tides of the sea, as certain as the fact that the tides rise and fall. It is a fact. With capital letters. It is something that always happens this way, even if you don't want it to be like that, even if you do everything within your power to avoid it.

It is also a fact that when you say something trivial and without thinking before speaking, the person that shouldn't have listened to what you said will be the one that was behind you. And even the most innocent and harmless comment can be as dangerous as a nuclear bomb, depending on who is listening.

That afternoon of the first week of the school year, when most students had not yet finished unpacking their trunks and getting used to the new school year, Draco-with Pansy hanging on his arm, Crabbe and Goyle beside him and Zabini and Nott behind him-found the golden trio.

Everything started with hostile glances full of mutual disdain, and nothing would have happened if Pansy had not made an unpleasant comment about Hermione's hair. The truth is that the problem wasn't the comment itself, the problem was that she decided to finish what she was saying with the word "Mudblood".

"The only one that has something dirty in it here is you, Parkinson," Ron snapped at her with malice. "Starting with your mouth. Although taking into account that you are hanging on his arm, I might start considering what other parts of your anatomy are also dirty."

What the redhead had said resembled the fire that is needed to light a very short fuse that is attached to a very large amount of dynamite. Suddenly, everything exploded around them.

There are times when an argument starts where everyone knows how it started but no one knows how it continued. The shouts and insults became blurred as people who weren't involved at the beginning got involved, making everything more difficult and chaotic. When a lot of people get involved in an argument of this type, the argument reaches a moment in which no one knows why they are shouting or arguing anymore, even if their life depends on knowing why. Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that when adrenaline is running through our veins our ability to think logically is smaller. It's fascinating how the argument seems to have a mind of its own and its own dynamic.

There are times when you don't even know why you are arguing, times in which all that matters is to contradict the one you are arguing with, times in which all that matters is getting your own way, a time in which you only care about winning. When an argument becomes a matter of pride nobody wins. Basically, because everyone ends up not knowing why the hell they are arguing, you keep arguing just because you don't want to be the one ending the argument or because you don't know how to end it; and it is as the paradigm of the snake biting its tail.

The argument gets more and more worked up. People start shouting louder and louder, and the insults become more harmful than before. The tension increases, everyone is waiting to see who is the first that gets physical so that they can let their anger flow and start throwing punches and kicks everywhere.

But there and then, with all the danger alarms going crazy, Draco started arguing with Hermione about wizards and muggles.

"Seriously, Mudblood?" Draco shouted without realizing that suddenly a heavy silence had fallen around him. "Lets see if you can tell me one single thing that those filthy muggles without magic can do better than us! Just one thing! Any respectable wizard, even without magic, could do anything a muggle does! We would do it even better! We are superior! If you can't see it it's only because you're like an unpleasant thing stuck to the sole of a shoe! Besides, you are unable to see the magnificence of those that are superior to you! You're just a fucking muggleborn! The fact that you are a little bit more intelligent than others doesn't make you better than anyone! Any Slytherin could do anything a thousand times better than you!"

"Interesting challenge, young Malfoy," said a voice behind him, a playful voice-a deep and calm voice. Draco gulped, looking paler than usual. He knew that his only option was to turn around, but he didn't want to do it. With all the elegance and arrogance he could gather he turned around to face a smiling Dumbledore.

"So you have the theory that a wizard without magic can do the same things a muggle does, right?" the headmaster continued.

"Eh..." Draco gulped. He knew that he had to answer, but for some reason his mind ordered him to stay quiet just in time. He had already done enough damage. Maybe if he stayed quiet he could get out of the current situation with some dignity.

"Interesting challenge, Mr. Malfoy...very interesting. Believe me when I say that I will take it into consideration... Yes...an idea as fascinating as yours must be considered..."

Dumbledore smiled at his students with the innocence of sharks, and everyone got scared. The old Headmaster had an idea, and given his track record it would surely be a terrible, painful, traumatic and humiliating one. If they were really really lucky, maybe it would be just one of those things and not the entire pack. But due to the Headmaster's smile, holding onto that thought would be too optimistic.

As soon as a thoughtful Dumbledore left the scene, caressing his long and silver beard, Pansy blinked confused. "What did he mean?" The Slytherin girl mumbled, not knowing what to think.

"That, Pansy, means that we are in serious trouble," Theo muttered as he glared angrily at Draco.

"Very serious trouble..." Blaise wanted to strangle Draco, right then and there.

"For once, so don't get used to it, I agree..." Harry whispered.

"I wouldn't say that," Hermione smiled, her arms crossed over her chest, looking at Draco with an arrogance that she had never shown. She agreed with the headmaster, this was going to be fun. And she smiled even more when she saw the look of pure panic on the gray-eyed boy's face. "The truth is that I will enjoy seeing all of you respectable purebloods trying to get through muggle affairs...without magic."

**Hi again!**

**What do you think? Write a review and let us know XD.**

**PD: Before I translate the next chapter of this story I have to translate a chapter of each of my others stories, so I don't know when I will be able to translate it.**

Twilight684: Hmm, very interesting. I'm curious as to what's gonna happen next. Seems like this will be a funny story, and I can't wait to see how Draco and Hermione end up getting together in this one :3

Sapphire Leo: I think this is going to be a really funny story. I can't wait to see what happens next!

4


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone!**

**I'm Jennyhale, and I'm translating this magnificent fic with the help of "Valitahh.15". The fic belongs to promethea, that's why it is being published in her account. English is not our native language, that's why some Betas are helping us: **Twilight684

_**CHAPTER 2: When the Mudblood roars.**_

.

"Dear students," Dumbledore called happily from his position at the staff table with a very big smile in his face, a smile that every single student took as a bad sign. "As I am sure you are all aware, during the last few years the relationship between the different houses has deteriorated because of the prejudices and the archaic beliefs of our society, but thanks to one of you I have had an idea that I'm sure will help the different houses of this castle bond again. I have decided that this year we are going to organize a friendly competition between the four houses. There will be a team per house that will compete against the other houses in a series of tasks that are specially designed to be performed without any type of magic. In this competition you will have to demonstrate your ingenuity, agility, ability, skills, teamwork ability, strength and cooperation.

Taking into account the type of tasks and that a lot of you are not familiarized with some of the things that will have to be done in this competition, I have decided that each team must have at least one member that is a muggleborn.

The objective of this competition is not to win, the objective is to get to understand our neighbors the muggles and to learn to properly appreciate magic, that extraordinary gift that you all have.

Each weekend a task will be organized and each team will have to choose which members of the team will participate in that task. Taking into account that the Slytherin house doesn't have any muggleborn, I expect at least one of the muggleborns of the other houses to volunteer to help them during the competition..."

As soon as the headmaster said that, a great commotion started in the table of the snakes while in the other tables, the ones that had been eating or drinking furiously choked and the ones that had been speaking suddenly fell silent.

"Each team," Dumbledore continued, oblivious to the commotion he had caused, "will have a team captain who will have to take part in all the tasks. The rest of the members that will take part in each task will be selected by taking into account the characteristics of the task. The task will always be a surprise, but we will give you some clues so that you can choose the best team members.

So, my dear students, you have one day to decide who will participate in each time. Tomorrow I want you to give me the list with all the names, the name of the captain, and in Slytherin's case the name of the muggleborn that will help you. All that said, I have the honor of inaugurating the first Mugglelympic Games of Hogwarts!"

There was an awkward moment that lasted until Dumbledore's amplified voice died. The old headmaster had opened his arms theatrically, waiting for an applause that never came. Instead, the only thing he got was hundreds of scared faces that looked at him, dumbfounded. Snape cleared his throat awkwardly. McGonagall covered her face in pure embarrassment. Draco wanted to die just there and there. Ron was gaping while some chicken pieces fell through his chin. The thing wouldn't have been so terrible if Hermione Granger wasn´t covering her mouth and trying not to burst out laughing. The result was similar to a farting sound that broke the silence, making everybody feel even more miserable because there was someone who found this mass tragedy funny.

"Dear Merlin..." Ginny mumbled with an impressive look of astonishment on her face. "Does someone know if Dumbledore has taken his medicine tonight?"

"What medication?" Lavender asked softly.

"I don't know! If he isn't taking anything it is clear that he needs it!"

"This is going to be a horrible experience..." Harry didn't have the gift of prophecy, but he didn't need any classes with Trelawney to know that this hadn't been one of Dumbledore's best ideas.

"Well, I think this is going to be fun..."

Everybody turned to look at the smiling brown eyed girl.

"Did you pay attention during the last ten minutes? I mean, have you heard Dumbledore's speech?" Ron snapped.

"If you think you're going to have a hard time, how do you think they're gonna be?" Hermione said while she pointed towards Slytherin's table, where some of the students were looking at their knives with tempted expressions. Cutting their veins right there would be less traumatic than what was about to happen, and they were thinking about it very seriously.

While the Gryffindors began to see the good side of that bizarre nightmare, at the snake's table things were very different.

"Dear Salazar... I don't want anything to do with the delusions of that crazy old man," Draco said, his voice reedy and grimacing in disgust and superiority. But two voices sharply cut him.

"No, no way. **You** aren't going to get out of this shit!" Blaise screamed furiously.

"This is your fault Draco, so you're going to suffer with the rest of us!" Theo snapped, glaring at him.

"Exactly!" This time it was Pansy. "It's not fair for you to get away with it!"

Draco started opening his mouth to say something, but Blaise's finger nailing his adam's apple stopped him before he could say anything.

"Don't even dare Draco, don't even think about it."

"I think Draco should be our captain, don't you guys?" Theo said with his laconic voice. "After all, the idea of this wonderful weekend's activities was his, and since he is the undisputed prince of our house, he should represent us."

"What nonsense are you saying?!" the blond croaked, slapping Zabini's hand from his throat. "I don't think-"

"But if it is a great honor..." Nott continued innocently.

"Let's see boys and girls..." Zabini said looking at all the Slytherins nearby who had heard the conversation and whose level of fury against Draco could have exploded a pressure cooker. "Let's vote. Those who believe that Draco should be our captain in this fantastic and interesting activity that Dumbledore has created for us, and that wouldn't have happened if Draco had kept his precious little mouth shut, raise your hands. Raise your hands if you think that he should be the one representing all of us and taking part in all the tasks!"

The response was immediate. Everybody at the Slytherin table raised their hands at the same time, with the same speed and precision of a firing squad presenting their weapons before a death sentence.

Draco knew he had no choice, but he still stood with pride. "I will not participate in-"

"Draco," Theo cut him off, smiling sadistically, "think very carefully before you finish that sentence. You can be obedient for once in your life and be the captain of the Slytherin team on this aberrant circus of your creation, or you can refuse, keeping your pride intact until we reach our common room. And believe me when I say that your pride will serve you little when you realize how much we dislike this... The thing is very simple. You're going to face the consequences, like it or not. You are going to be our captain during this Mugglelympic Games or whatever the name is, and we'll laugh at you only during the weekends, or you suffer in the common room and in the dormitories whenever a professor isn't watching during the whole year... The decision is yours."

Draco sank into his seat. He knew he had lost the argument. In this situation there was no good way out. The only thing he could do was choose between the best of the two possible outcomes. Besides...there was nothing a muggle could do better than a Pureblood wizard, even without magic. Or at least, Draco couldn't think of anything. He sank his shoulders slightly and smirked.

"Okay," Draco said finally.

No one had noticed that a Gryffindor had got up from her seat with a scroll in her hand and that she had walked towards the Slytherin table and that she was watching them with a smile. Pansy was the first to notice her.

"What are you doing here, bookworm?" she snapped at Hermione.

"Me?" the brown eyed girl laughed amusedly. "Believe it or not, Parkinson, I'm saving your precious asses."

"Granger, get lost. Without your wise advice the Weasel will forget how to chew and Saint Potty will not be able to fly with his white horse and go save the day of imaginary dangers..."

"Very smart, Malfoy," Granger said, still smiling when she placed the parchment on the table.

"What's this shit?" Blaise picked it up and read it. It was a blank parchment with the exception of three words at the top, "Slytherin" and "Hermione Granger" a little below.

"Oh, nothing special. It's the list of the team members of your house, Zabini. The rules say you will need at least one muggleborn in your team, and frankly, absolutely nothing in the world is going to keep me from witnessing your performance during this tournament from the best place I can find... Your team."

Draco paled of pure fury while the rest of the snakes were glaring at her murderously, but Hermione didn't take the hint and with a wide and beatific smile she turned around and walked towards her table in amusement.

"Why did you do that?!" Ron yelled when she sat at her seat.

"You guys have Harry and a lot of other people that know about muggle things, Ron. Don't worry."

"But why did you go with them?!" Ron looked at her with a mix of desperation and frustration.

"Partly because I want to be there to see their faces when they realize what's going on," Hermione started with a huge smile, "and because I can't wait to see the great and powerful Draco Malfoy having to swallow his pride to ask me for advice on how to do something Muggle that he doesn't know how to do; and, believe me, the temptation to win and to be the best at something will exceed his enormous pride. And partly, Ron, because I know for sure that another muggleborn is not going to help them."

"Well, fuck them!" Ron yelled. "They'll get what they deserve!"

"You know, Ron, if you want to catch flies you will attract more of them with a drop of honey than with a hundred barrels of vinegar."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I think I get it..." Harry intervened, "but I'm still with Ron, Herms. It's not a good idea to go with them."

"Besides, if you're with them, they could win!" Ron continued, but as he said it he saw the radiant smile in Hermione's face and he understood what was going on. If she went with the Slytherins, they could win, but they would win because a Gryffindor Mudblood helped them. And then each and every one of them would know that, and they'd know she knew, and that **all** the other houses knew too. And if they didn't win everyone would also know that it was because their pride, and because they had chosen to ignore Granger's wise words. Either way the pride of the Slytherins would be touched and irrevocably damaged.

"I still don't like it..." Ron said, though he couldn't stop reveling at the idea of seeing Malfoy and his cronies on their knees, begging and swallowing their pride. Or losing miserably for not doing so. He couldn't decide which one he liked more.

The rest of the dinner was a chaos of murmurs, heated conversations and discussions and the night was not much different.

To everyone's surprise the next morning the lists were delivered promptly.

From Gryffindor, Harry Potter would be the captain and at the same time the honorary muggle. Even though he was a Halfblood, he had lived his whole life among muggles. Ron and Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbotton, Dean Thomas, Susan Bones, Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnigan and Colin Creevey were the other members.

From Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood, that for some reason that no one understood had been named captain, Cho Chang, Penelope Clearwater, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstain, Padma Patil, Grand Page, and Lisa Turpin, who would be the honorary Muggle.

From Hufflepuff: Hanna Abbot, who would be the captain, Wayne Hopkins, Justin Flinch-Fletchley, Rose Zeller, Herbert Fleet, Owen Cauldwell, Megan Jones, Eleanor Tamsin and Brandston Applebee, who would be the team's muggleborn.

The chaos started with Slytherin, the renegade team. Draco would be the grumpy team captain against his will. Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott were in charge of making sure that Malfoy didn't leave his post. Pansy Parkinson would play too, only because she didn't want to leave her Draco alone. The Greengrass sisters were too, but only because Pansy had threatened them with shaving their heads and cursing them with pimples if they didn't sign up. Crabbe and Goyle were in the team too, but their expressions were no different than usual. The surprise was that Hermione Granger was on the snakes' team too. But if there was something that the brown eyed girl had been right about, it was that nobody, absolutely no one had volunteered for the task.

At breakfast the house heads collected and reviewed the lists. A very bad faced Snape approached the lectern and with his world-weary voice spoke to the students. "Since today is Friday, tomorrow morning will start the first task of these games. To make things easier this first challenge will require the participation of all team members, and the clue for this first task is the next..." The potions professor pulled out a sheet of parchment and coughed before reading. "Never start a house from the roof."

With all the world's parsimony he closed the envelope and put it away, turning around and returning to the table for dinner, leaving all students with a poker face. They hadn't see **that**coming.

"Never start a house from the roof?" Ron asked in disbelief. "What did he mean by that?"

"That you have to put on clothes you don't mind getting dirty in," Hermione laughed with amusement. If that was what she had understood, it would be very interesting.

**Hi again!**

**What do you think? Write a review and let us know XD.**

.

**This is the comment of the Beta that corrected this chapter:**

Twilight684: Things are starting to get interesting I see :3 Feel a little bad for Draco since this whole mess was his fault and his whole house is wanting to rip him to pieces, but hopefully this will teach him a lesson. Not to mention I can't wait to see how the hell he and Hermione end up getting together from this whole thing lol. Anyways, can't wait for the next one ^w^

6


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone!

I'm Jennyhale, and I'm translating this magnificent fic with the help of "Valitahh.15". The fic belongs to promethea, that's why it is being published in her account. English is not our native language.

_"Never start a house from the roof?" Ron asked in disbelief. "What did he mean by that?"_

_"That you have to put on clothes you don't mind getting dirty in," Hermione laughed with amusement. If that was what she had understood, it would be very interesting._

**Chapter 3: The mysteries of the Pickaxe.**

That Saturday morning Draco was both fascinated and horrified. He knew some of the things he had in front of him, but there was a thing that he didn't know and he thought that that new thing was very fascinating. That strange thing was the biggest and weirdest cauldron he had ever seen. The cauldron resembled a giant pear and was held in place by a metallic structure, and it had two wheels, one on each side of the cauldron.

One of those wheels was used to rotate the cauldron so that the cauldron's content was in constant movement. The other wheel was used to dump the cauldron's content to the floor. But the strangest thing was thet it was imposible to put that gigantic cauldron on top of a fire.

He knew what the pick and shovel were. And he also knew what the barrow was, even if it was made with metal and the shape was not normal. There were also a couple of big bags and a pallet of bricks. He could also see a box full of the rarest tools he had ever seen.

Theodore, however, was just fascinated by something he had found. The long and rectangular metal rod had three little capsules full of an unknown yellow fluid and a small air bubble. When he rotated the rod, the bubbles moved.

He had no clue what that strange thing was, but he was fascinated.

Blaise, on the other hand, was lying in the grass, just enjoying the sunlight. Crabbe and Goyle were running from side to side stoically enduring Draco's endless protests. Pansy, Astoria and Daphne were drinking a soda under a tree's shadow.

Hermione was a few meters away from all of them and she couldn't spot laughing. She was wearing some old pants, a pair of hard and rigid boots and a T-shirt that was a couple sizes bigger than what her real size was. In the other hand the Slytherins were wearing the spotless school uniform. When she looked at the shiny and expensive shoes of those boys she couldn't stop laughing.

They didn't have any idea about what was about to happen.

"Guys, come here" Snape said listlessly. Everyone obeyed. "This first part of the competition requires coordination, ingenuity and teamwork. The objective of today's proof is to build a hut of at least three meters long, three meters width and two meters high. You can use everything you have here in order to accomplish the objective. The score will double if you manage to make a gable roof. The hut must have at least two windows and a front door. The other teams are going to work in different locations so that no one copies the other's techniques. All of the tools you are going to use are muggle tools. If you don't know what something is you will have to figure it out. And before I forget, every one of you must take part in the construction of the hut," he said while looking directly at Draco and the Slytherin girls. "The team whose members don't participate will be punished with loss of house points, is that clear?"

Some of the Slytherins immediately started protesting.

"I am not going to be the one watching you. A teacher of another house will be the one doing it in order to avoid impartiality. She will be the one to make sure that you follow the rules: everyone takes part nobody uses magic."

McGonagall walked towards them and Snape walked away.

"Well, you already know what to do," the Transfiguration professor said while turning a rock into a comfortable armchair and sitting comfortably in it. "You have till midnight to finish your hut."

"What?! That's all?" Daphne said angrily. "We know nothing about how to build a hut and even less about how to use a thing that muggles invented!"

"Neither do we!" Zabini lamented.

"That's not my problem, the only thing I have to do is make sure that you follow the rules, I am not allowedd to help you," McGonagall said imperturbably. "You will have to figure out what to do, show initiative."

Everyone turned at the same time to look at Hermione, who was moving a couple of sacks and reading the instructions and recommendations of the manufacturers.

"Why are all of you looking at me?" Hermione asked.

"You know what all this is, right?" Nott walked towards Hermione slowly, he didn't want to sound desperate.

"I know what most of this is, but not what all the things are. I helped my father last summer when he reformed the garage and built a hut for our garden. I'm not an expert on building things, but I know something. Sadly, I don't know how to do a gable roof..."

"Well, in that case… what's this?" Nott asked her holding the long and rectangular metal rod that had a yellow liquid inside.

"That tool is used by muggles in order to know if a wall is straight or if the ground is flat. If the little bubble is in the middle of the two black lines you are building whatever you are building correctly. If the bubble is not in the middle that means that the side where the bubble is is lower than the other."

"Very clever..." Theodore kept playing with the metallic rod. He found the fact that the muggles had been able to create such an ingenious tool in order to avoid long hour of wok very interesting. "And what's the use of that cauldron?"

Theodore was pointing at the gigantic tool that had Draco intrigued. Draco was still trying to figure what the cauldron was used for and he was continuously rotating one of the wheels in order to try and figure it out.

"That's a cement mixer. It is used to mix the cement and pour it where you want. It is easier to mix the cement there and you get a more homogeneous cement."

"Ah... That's okay, but now I have more questions than before…" Theo understood almost every Word Hermione had said, but he was unable to understand the contest. "What's the cement?

"It is an adhesive…" Hermione tried very hard to not laugh. She felt as if she was speaking to a little kid.

"Ah..." Theodore was even more confused than at the beginning.

"Okay... what's the first thing we should do so that we can get over with thin nonsense?" this time Blaise was the one that asked the question while he looked at everything with wide eyes.

"Well, we should…" just as Hermione started to explain what to do, Draco appeared behind her.

"I am the captain of this team not you! He shouted. "And since I am the captain of this team I am the only one who can and has to decide what to do!"

"As you wish, captain…" Hermione sang mockingly. "What should we do first?"

**Hi again!**

**I know it has been a long wait since the last chapter but I have been very busy even though it's summer. I'm really sorry. I will try to update sooner the next time. **

**I know the chapter is very short but that was all I could do…**

**Anyway… what do you think? Write a review and let us know XD.**


End file.
